Disney/Amblin's Crash Bandicoot
Disney/Amblin's Crash Bandicoot *This live-action film produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and was release on May 5th 2015 and officially on YouTube. 'Crew' *Directed by: Robert Zemeckis *Produced by: Frank Marshall and Colin Wilson *Screenplay by: David Koepp *Screen Story by: Ted Elliott & Teddy Rossio *Based on 'Crash Bandicoot' Characters Created by: Naughty Dog, Vicarious Visions and Radical Entertainment *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg and Kathleen Kennedy *Music by: Alan Silvestri and John Debney *Original Crash Bandicoot Theme by: Mutato Muzika, Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell 'Voice Cast' Heroes *Crash Bandicoot (Chris Evans) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Johnny Depp) *Aku-Aku (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) *Coco Bandicoot (America Ferrera) *Crunch Bandicoot (Tim Allen) *Tawna Bandicoot (Linda Larkin) *Fake Crash (Seth Rogen) *Pasadena Opossum (Elizabeth Banks) *Von Clutch (Mark Hamill) *Polar (voiced by Bill Murphy) *Pura (voiced by Brendan Fraser) *Penta Penguin (voiced by Michael J. Fox) *Nina Cortex (Angelina Jolie) *Dr. N. Gin (Kevin Reeves) *Tiny Tiger (voiced by Andy Serkis) *Dingodile (voiced by Billy Crystal) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Tristan Rogers) *Papu-Papu (Tim Allen) *Komodo Joe (voiced by Jeremy Irons) *Ripper Roo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Koala Kong (voiced by Toby Kebbell) *Pinstripe Potoroo (voiced by Nathan Lane) *Nitrous Oxide (voiced by Michael Wincott) Villains *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Sharlto Copley) *N-Trance (Ian McDiarmid) *Uka-Uka (voiced by Liam Neeson) 'Scenes' #Prologue / Main Title / Answering Tawna's Call #Crash Meets Penta Penguin / Crash's Test Drive #Crash and Penta Penguin Meets Polar and Pura #Crash's Dream / Crash and Tawna Meets Von Clutch #N. Tropy's New Scheme #Crash and Crunch's Brotherhood Night Out #Von Clutch's Problem #Recruting Friends #Crash and Cortex Set Out On the Quest #Convincing Tiny and Dingodile #N. Tropy Meets N-Trance #Tank Chase #Convincing N. Brio #N. Tropy’s Space Station #Convincing Papu-Papu #Fake Crash Argues With N. Tropy on the Phone #Stampede Chase / N-Trance Kills Von Clutch #Von Clutch Dies #Komodo Joe Joins the Squad #The Jungle #Jaguar Chase / Crash and Cortex Tied Up at the Rapids #Ripper Roo Joins the Squad #Crash and Coco Meets Penta Penguin #Romantic Flight #Crash and Coco's Talk in Morning #Aku-Aku Arrival #Crash's Plan #Dinosaur Lair and Pyramids #Convincing Koala Kong #N. Tropy Sends Uka-Uka #Convincing Pinstripe #Crash and Aku-Aku VS Uka-Uka #To the Rocket! / Blast Off! #N. Tropy Sends N-Trance #Convincing N. Oxide #The Space Station #Crash VS N-Trance #Crash VS N. Tropy #Crash Married Tawna #End Credits Soundtracks *Main Title (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *Answering Tawna's Call (same as Answering Faloo's Call from Disney's The Rescuers Down Under score) *Penta Penguin the Rider (same as Cody's Flight from Disney's The Rescuers Down Under score) *Crash's Dream (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *N. Tropy's Plan (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *Von Clutch's Problem (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *It's A Deal (song by Tiny and Dingodile) *Tank Chase (same as Escape from the Castle from Disney's The Black Cauldron score) *You're Only Second Rate (Cover from Disney's Aladdin: The Return of Jafar soundtrack) *Wildebeest Stampede (same as Stampede from Disney's The Lion King score) *Von Clutch Dies (same as Mufasa Dies from Disney's The Lion King score) *Jaguar Chase (same as The Jungle Rescue from Disney's The Emperor's New Groove score) *Romantic Race (same as Romantic Flight from How to Train Your Dragon score) *3, 2, 1, Blast Off! (same as Jane Can Fly from Disney's Return to Never Land score) *Crash VS N-Trance (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *Crash VS N. Tropy / Crash Married Tawna (same as Bernard the Hero from Disney's The Rescuers Down Under score) *Theme from Crash Bandicoot (composed by Alan Silvestri and John Debney) *End Credits (Cover from Back to the Future Part III) References *'Answering Tawna's Call, Crash Meets Penta Penguin, Crash's Test Drive and Crash and Penta Penguin Meets Polar and Pura Scene': Reference to Disney's The Rescuers Down Under *'Crash and Coco Meets Penta Penguin and Romantic Flight Scene': Reference to DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon *'The Jungle, Jaguar Chase and River Scenes': Reference to Disney's The Emperor's New Groove *'Stampede Chase, N-Trance Kills Von Clutch and Von Clutch Dies Scenes': Reference to Disney's The Lion King *'It Feels So Good To Be Bad (Reprise)': Reference to All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *'Disguises Scene': Reference to The Road To El Dorado *'Convincing N. Brio': Reference to Disney's The Rescuers Down Under *'Convincing Papu-Papu': Reference To Disney's The Jungle Book *'Fake Crash's Argument on the Phone': Reference To DreamWorks' Shark Tale and Disney’s Aladdin 2: Return of Jafar *'Convincing Komodo Joe': Reference to Disney's The Lion King *'Convincing Pinstripe': Reference to The Muppet Movie (2011-2012) *'Convincing N. Oxide': Reference to Disney's Treasure Planet *'Crash Married Tawna': Reference to Disney's The Rescuers Down Under Category:Movies